


Can I be Him

by Yakashi



Series: Konoha High [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Asuma is great, Genma is dumb, He's also a little isecure, Iruka is the OG, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape is not explicit, Sakumo is not a bad dad, Survivor - Freeform, Trauma, kakashi doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: Can Kakashi fix this?





	Can I be Him

**Author's Note:**

> So here is part 2. Really can be a stand alone. There is mention of rape and trauma but I don't think it's too explicit. I'm not a writer, I just have ideas and I like to get them on paper. I really enjoyed writing this for some reason and so I hope you do too. I try not to be very detailed because I like to let people imagine things because that is what I do. Anyways, enjoy!

Tenzo awoke to a bright light and a radiating warmth. He craned his neck around to see a mop of silver hair and closed eyes. He tried to wiggle free, but his lover’s grip tightened.   
“Mmmmm no.” Kakashi said with a lazy. Groggy voice  
“It’s time to get up though. I need a shower and food and I need to go home eventually.”  
“I guess food is in order, last night took a lot of energy for sure.Can we shower together?”  
“Fine..But only showering. No fooling around.”  
“Whatever you say babe.”

After their shower. They got dressed and headed downstairs.  
“Good morning boys.” Tenzo was frozen. Could it be? It has to be?  
“Good morning dad.” Kakashi replied,seemingly confused as well. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well I do live here.” Sakumo said without hesitation.Tenzo heard Kakashi grumble, “Yea on certain holidays.”  
“Kakashi, who is your friend?”  
“This is Tenzo. Friend from school.”  
“It is very nice to meet you Tenzo. Well, I was only able to drop by for a little while, I’ll see you guys around.” Sakumo gave Kakashi a hug and gave Tenzo a firm handshake before he walked out the door.  
“So that’s Sakumo?”  
“Yea. He doesn’t come around often so that is probably the only time you’ll ever see him in person.”  
“Do you think he heard us last night?”  
“I doubt it. He comes usually in the early morning..he’s also dense.”

*Next School Day*

“Kakashi, so what’s with you and that Tenzo kid? You guys banging or what?”   
Kakashi wasn’t too surprised to hear the question. He had been spending time with Tenzo more than his other friends. Genma, Guy, Raidou, Kurenai, and Asuma were bound to get suspicious. Of course, Asuma was so engrossed with Kurenai we wasn’t worried about dating his adopted brother. Genma and Guy on the other hand knew more about Kakashi and he had to be careful.  
“Well Genma. Our relationship is really none of your concern.”  
“Hmph so you’re banging. You can do better Kakashi. The kid puts out for everyone.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I was talking to this guy at work and Tenzo’s name came up. The guy said he and like 6 other guys have done him before he came to Konoha. His name was Kinoto.”  
“Hmm.. interesting.”  
“Just be careful Kakashi. Don’t get to attached. That kid’ll break your heart.”  
Kakashi never really paid much attention to Genma. He was always getting into trouble, but he was always right on gossip. Was Tenzo really like that? Would he leave Kakashi as soon as someone else gave him a smile? Kakashi couldn’t get his mind off of it. He had always been upfront with Tenzo about his sexual activity,but had no idea about what Tenzo had before him. Kakashi had been thinking about being public with his relationship, but was having second thoughts now. Does he really know Tenzo?

Afterschool, Kakashi drove over to Tenzo’s house to study and spend time together. Tenzo was sitting at his desk, while Kakashi leaned against the chair while sitting on the floor.  
“Hey Kakashi. Did you listen to the announcements?”  
“Tenzo do I ever listen to the announcements?”  
“You make a good point. You were nominated for prom king.”  
“That’s cool I guess.”  
“It is very cool Kakashi, but more importantly, all prom king nominees have to go to prom so I was thinking..well I know were not public or anything but maybe we could go together?”  
“Hmmm I’m not really ready to be out with our relationship but I suppose it could be an enjoyable event. Answer me a question first?”  
“Ok shoot!”  
“How many people have you had sex with?”  
“Why do you ask? You know I’m not a virgin and that I’m clean.”  
“I know but you’ve never really told me anything other than that. I’ve been straightforward about my past and I think you should do the same.”  
Tenzo looked away. He wasn’t ready to face his past with Kakashi. Not yet.   
“I don’t feel comfortable talking about it.” Tenzo settled on a basic answer hoping Kakashi wouldn’t pry any further.  
“So it is true?”  
Tenzo got really nervous. No one at Konoha should know his history except Iruka and he would never tell anyone.  
“What’s true?”  
“That you’ve banged any guy that looks in your direction.”  
“Kakashi that’s crazy. Who said that?”  
“It doesn’t seem so crazy. You not talking to me is starting to make you seem suspicious. Are you a whore Tenzo? And his name was Kinoto. You went to school with him right?”  
Tenzo’s face went pale. He looked at Kakashi with fear in his eyes.   
“ You talked to him?”  
“Yea actually. Genma told me about him and he told me about how you were. I -”  
“He knows I go to Konoha now?”  
“Well yea I mentioned it but that’s not the point I-”  
“Get out.”  
Kakashi was confused. He was the one mad at Tenzo, not the other way around.   
“Tenzo-”  
“GET OUT! Leave right now. Just leave!”  
“Fine.”  
Kakashi left not sure why Tenzo got so mad when Kakashi was the one being used.

Tenzo had tears in his eyes. His hands were shaking. He felt like his world was falling apart for the second time.

Its been two days. Kakashi hasn’t even seen Tenzo. He was starting to feel worried. Tenzo never missed school. He texted Tenzo to make sure he was ok but never got a response. He was thinking about ways to apologize when he felt a strong pressure on his nose and hit the ground. He looked up and Asuma was towering over him. He leaned down and whispered, “Come anywhere near my brother again, and I promise I will kill you.” Kakashi had chills running down his spine. Asuma was one of the few who could challenge Kakashi physically. He knew if Asuma really wanted to hurt him he would. Asuma got pulled out of class while someone gave Kakashi an ice pack. While in pain Kakashi realized that he hurt Tenzo more than he thought was possible.

Kakashi knew he had to fix whatever he had done. He missed Tenzo. He couldn’t ask Tenzo or Asuma, so he decided to ask the next best person.  
The next day he found Iruka alone in the hallway. He walked up and immediately got punched in the nose again.   
“You didn’t block it.”  
“I fucked up and clearly deserve to get a broken nose. Just what the hell did I do?”  
“Follow me.”  
They went into the nearest restroom. Kakashi cleaned up his nose while Iruka explained.  
“I don’t want to help you. I didn’t want Tenzo to be involved with you but he was a lot happier with you. I’m going to tell you this because I care about Tenzo and I think you do too. I don’t know how much more I can help him, but maybe you can fix this.”  
Kakashi nodded his head, urging Iruka to continue.  
“You know Tenzo was adopted by the Sarutobi’s. Before them he was adopted by a man named Danzo. He was a goverment official as well. He abused Tenzo mentally, sexually, and emotionally.He lost his family only to be abused for the rest of his life. We went to the same elementary school. He was always so kind but always seemed nervous and a little sad. One day I invited him over to play at my house, and were were eating a snack when my dad came home. I could tell Tenzo was nervous, but then my dad put his hand on Tenzo’s shoulder and he just started bawling saying he was sorry. My dad was so confused and my mom came in and noticed Tenzo kept his hand over his groin. She pulled Tenzo aside and I don’t know what they talked about but then people came and took him away. I was scared that I wouldn’t see him any more but I saw him at school. We became best friends. I never asked him what happened until years later, but he still came to my house to play after school. The Sarutobi’s put him through therapy and got Danzo put on death row. Fast forward to 9th grade. Tenzo was dating this guy Kinoto. He was a total douche. Tenzo of course was still the sweetest guy and found the nonexistent good things about him. When Kinoto asked Tenzo to have sex, Tenzo said know. He explained the whole Danzo thing and Kinoto said he understood. Kinoto and his buddies lured Tenzo into a bathroom and gang raped him. He was found on the floor passed out, pants down, and blood all over his thighs. Kinoto told him all types of things, calling him a whore and saying that Tenzo deserved to be used.”  
Kakashi was a whirlwind of emotion. He was mad, upset, and disturbed all at once. Imagining someone doing that to his Tenzo made him sick.  
“It gets worse. There was not enough evidence to get a conviction. Tenzo was embarrassed. Those scumbags had spread false rumors and Tenzo’s life was hell. He had really bad anxiety attacks, nightmares, and had to go to therapy daily. He switched to Konoha and things got better. He got better. Better friends and better mentally. He wasn’t ready to date anyone until he met you Kakashi. I didn’t want him too but here we are.”

“I set him off. I triggered every bad thing that we went through when I brought up that name.”  
“Yea you did. His nightmares are back. He hasn’t left his house in fear of running into Kinoto. It’s bad Kakashi. I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know how,but you need to fix this.”

Kakashi nodded. He was sick. He didn’t deserve Tenzo. Not at all. He knew he had to fix this. He was going to do everything in his power to make amends.

Kakashi went home and broke down on the couch. It had been a long time since he cried. He was distraught. He had no idea what to do. Everytime he loves someone they leave.It was happening again, but this time there was no doubt it was his fault. He wasn’t going to win Tenzo’s heart back.  
“You’re home early kiddo”  
“I took a personal afternoon. Shouldn’t you be anywhere but here.”  
Sakumo sat down on the couch and spoke gently, “Is it that Tenzo boy?”  
Kakashi looked at him slightly confused.  
“I know I’m not around much but you are my son. I know you. I saw how you look at him...besides, I heard you guys that night. I didn’t take you for a screamer.”  
Kakashi smiled a sad smile. “ Haha sorry about that. I didn’t expect you to come home but Yea I fucked up pretty badly. I hurt him in a way that I can’t take back. I want to fix it but I don’t know what to do.”  
“Kakashi, how serious are you about your feelings for him?”  
“I’ll do anything to be able to fix this.”  
“Alright son. Tell me what happened. I know you keep me at a distance, but let me be your dad and help you.”  
“Ok. It’s a long story.”  
“We’ve got all day”

 

\--  
“Tenzo, look at the paper.”  
“Why? I don’t care about the outside world.”  
Tenzo laid face down on his bed while Iruka sat at the foot. It had been over a week since he has left his house. Truth be told, Tenzo wasn’t planning on coming out anytime soon.  
“Trust me you want to see this.” Iruka handed the paper over. “He who must not be named is mentioned.”  
Tenzo grabbed the paper and read the headline Teenage Fight Turns into capturing Rapist.  
“What the hell is this?”  
“Long story short, Kakashi went to the frozen yogurt place where Kinoto hangs out at and they got into a fight. Kakashi beat his ass and they both got arrested. Kakashi is being let go, but Kinoto’s fingerprints matched another two rape cases where he did some terrible things. He’s going to be put away for a long time.”  
Tenzo was shocked. He couldn’t believe that justice was finally being served. He could finally be at peace. No one was going to suffer from the hands of that man ever again. 

\--  
“This is stupid. Why am I here again?”  
“Because Kakashi, if you don’t then I won’t let you walk at graduation.” Minato was the principle of Konoha High and could be a real hard ass. “Besides, I think Tenzo will be here tonight.”  
“He won’t talk to me.” “But you can still talk to him and tell him how you feel.” Minato could be a hardass but Kakashi was lucky to have him around.

Prom was held in the gym. There was a DJ, decorations, and great food. The lights were perfect and everyone was dancing or eating, or both. Kakashi stood with Genma, Guy, and their dates. He didn’t pay attention to any conversation though, he was scanning the room for Tenzo. After a few minutes, he saw him across the room with Iruka, Anko, Kotetsu, and Izumo. That’s usually who Tenzo spent time with when he wasn’t with Kakashi. Kakashi couldn’t help but stare. Tenzo wore a well fitted black suit with dark green vest and tie. When Tenzo smiled, Kakashi’s breathing stopped. He looked so happy and Kakashi loved seeing the way his eyes curve and his nose wrinkle. Kakashi looked away as soon as Tenzo looked in his direction. He didn’t want to get caught being a creep.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for attending Konoha’s junior and senior prom this year. It is time to elect your prom King and Queen!”  
The students gathered around to hear Minato announce the winners.  
“Your prom king will be...Kakashi Hatake!”  
The crowd cheered as Kakashi walked to the stage and settled at the podium.  
“Hi everyone. I would say thanks but I actually would like to use this time to apologize.”  
The crowd whispered and murmured but Kakashi continued.  
“A few months ago, I entered a relationship with an amazing person. We didn’t tell anyone but we were happy, at least I was. Then some weeks ago, I let my insecurity get the better of me and I hurt this person. I said some things I shouldn’t have. I tried to make it right, but I don’t think I can ever make up for what I did. I have to suffer the consequences. I don’t even deserve to have him look in my general direction, let alone talk to me but, Tenzo..” Tenzo looked directly at Kakashi, locking eyes and feeling all the emotion. “..I am so sorry for everything. If I could take it back, I would. I know you don’t reciprocate, but I- I- love you Tenzo and I hope you find someone who treats you like the king you are.”  
The crowd was dead silent. Kakashi walked out the gym and Tenzo could feel all eyes on him.   
“Okayyyy so since Kakashi renounces his crown, then the runner up is-”  
Tenzo didn’t care enough to find out. He left and went to find Kakashi. He needed to talk to him and knew exactly where he would be.

Tenzo walked to the parking lot and saw Kakashi sitting on the hood of his car. He walked up to him hoping Kakashi would be open to talking.  
“I knew you’d be out here.”  
“Yeah well I couldn’t really stay inside.”  
“I heard you got into a lot of fights since I’ve been gone”  
Kakashi snorted “Well I got decked by Asuma and Iruka. I deserved it though. I beat the shit out of that guy though.”  
“How? Why did seek him out?”  
Kakashi hopped off his car and stood face to face with Tenzo, just slightly taller than him.  
“My dad is friends with the chief of police. I read his record and decided this was the best thing to do. I was gonna get him on an assault charge but karma took care of it. He hurt you. He needed to get what was coming to him.”  
“You didn’t have to. You didn’t have to do any of this. He could have seriously hurt you”  
“Yea well love makes you do crazy things.”  
“You’re right.”  
Tenzo grabbed Kakashi’s waist with one hand, pulled his mask down with another, and one swift motion, leaned in and kissed him. Tenzo’s hand caressed his cheek as he pulled Kakashi closer. Tenzo pulled back after realizing Kakashi wasn’t kissing him back.  
“What’s wrong”  
“I don’t understand. I hurt you and you kiss me?”  
“Kakashi, you let 2 people punch you in my honor and you put my abuser in jail. To top it off you confessed your love to me in front of the whole school. I wasn’t mad at you at all. I was triggered and basically shut down. You didn’t know and I was also scared of how you would react. I just didn’t know how our relationship would be and how life would be so I avoided it all.”  
“So..now that we’re on the same page...can I ask you to be my prom date and my boyfriend for everyone to see?”  
Tenzo smiled that smile that takes Kakashi’s breath away. “Of course you can you doof...and I would be honored to be yours tonight and forever ”  
“Well Mr. Boyfriend, would you like to dance with me? This is prom after all.”  
“Of course.”  
Kakashi pulled out his phone and played Can I be Him by James Arthur. He pulled Tenzo in by the waist while Tenzo wrapped his arms around his neck.   
“They’re staring at us.” Tenzo whispered.  
Kakashi looked behind a few cars and saw several of their friends taking pictures and whispering. It was quite the sight. Gai and Genma were tearing up, Iruka and Anko were filming with their phones, and Asuma was pretending to vomit.  
Kakashi chuckled, “Let’s give them something to look at.”  
Tenzo smiled and kissed him until they needed air. He could hear a group whine of “EWw gross”, but then Kakashi responded by saluting the middle finger. Tenzo rested his head on Kakashi’s chest and sighed, “I love you.”


End file.
